destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarence Carver
|car=1970 Chevrolet Nova |number=#21 |pre=GI |threewords=Rude, Drunk, Unskilled |likes=Scratch |dislikes=Yin Yang, Jana Makucha }} Clarence Carver is a playable character in . Description He drives a 1970 Chevrolet Nova, and his number is #21. His car has great strength but poor handling. Carver is the champion of Casino 2. Plot Rude, loud-mouthed and often drunk, Carver hardly makes a perfect poster bot for the DD male. He's disliked by everyone in DD with the exception of a few of the more brutal drivers and really has it in for the 'nutbag' Yin Yang. Charming, stylish, urbane – Clarence Carver is none of these things, and a lot less. A ex-GI, Carver was dismissed from the US army when he lost his knee-cap in the line of duty. Now sporting a prosthetic replacement, this foul-mouthed and abrasive chauvinist bears a distinctive limp to match his cleft pallet, which gives him a constant snarling scowl. Carver made his way into DD racing after a few years in stock cars, where he won his first car in a drunken poker game with his old sparing partner Scratch. From there on Carver found he quite liked having a free hand to cause automotive mayhem, and when Scratch broke into DD racing, Carver followed, over the moon to realise you could make a small fortune driving with intent to kill… It took Carver very little time to make enemies in the FDA – and one driver inparticular is ‘gonna get what’s comin’ to him’ - Yin Yang, the disturbed Japanese driver almost killing Carver whilst the two battled for supremacy at the Casino. Besides, maintains Carver, the guy’s a nut-bag, and the series is probably better off without him… With the exception of Scratch, Carver has few friends in the DD pit. Most see him for what he – a talentless thug employed by his team purely because he has no qualms what so ever about hurting people. Rude, loud-mouthed, often drunk, and incredibly blunt in his jaded appraisal of fellow racers, Carver is especially ferocious in his attitude toward women. With three divorces behind him, and two estranged daughters, he has a dim view of the fairer gender, and he is adament that no woman should be behind the wheel of a racing car… This attitude has brought him into direct conflict with Jana Makucha, whom he has chosen to be his ‘sacrificial lamb’ as he demonstrates just how weak and fragile women are. Unfortunately, Jana outclasses Carver in every aspect – she’s faster, smarter and braver than Carver will ever be, much to his distaste. He finds himself increasingly frustrated by his failing attempts to show her up – and that makes him angry. Nobody, but nobody makes a fool out of Clarence Carver – and he’s going to make her pay… Ending Carver had waited a lot of years to win the DD championship, so he was damn well going to celebrate... It was a typical Carver affair, except this time he and his drinking partner Scratch became embroiled in a brawl with a Hell's Angels biker gang. With odds of three to one, the DD veterans didn't seem to have much of a chance, but Carver and Scratch are two of the toughest men that DD has ever seen, and five of the men were lucky to escape with their lives. Carver beat the sixth man to death. Caught and convicted for murder, Carver spent time on death row for four years before being sent to the chair. Category:Drivers Category:Playable characters in Destruction Derby Arenas